Pokemon X
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Set during GoldSilver Versions. A trainer named Shogu journeys to find the mysterious Pokemon X, to end the threat of Team Rocket. Rated T for violence. Note: Name refers to Pokemon X, not to anything else!
1. Cubone

Pokémon X

Cubone

Two trainers stood across from each other, each on the edge of a small grassy field. In one hand, each held a small red and white orb. They shouted at each other, throwing the orbs. From the orbs, a great energy poured forth. This is how those who watched described the event that started my journey, but I saw it differently. I saw the enemy, whose pokémon were probably going to defeat my one pokémon. My name is Shogu, and this how my journey began.

Well, to be honest, it started back in my hometown of Lavender Town, way over in Kanto. While I was a kid, I had no idea about pain, sex, or death. Sure, I knew that pain came whenever I scratched myself on the pavement, or when I fell down the stairs. But I had no idea the world was such a violent place, until Team Rocket came.

For years, the dead pokémon would be buried in the Lavender Tower. Within that tower, many Cubone and Marowak lived along with the ghosts. They were never disturbed, and they were quite peaceful. I wasn't allowed the tower, but I found the occasional Cubone or Gastly, and led them to Mr. Fuji. I helped him care for the pokémon for years, and was sixteen when Team Rocket attacked the tower. It was only a few grunts, but the damage they did was lasting.

Mr. Fuji couldn't let them bother the pokémon of the tower, but at the time, I was still innocent and naïve. I followed him, along with the Cubone I found earlier that week. He went to the top of the tower, to calm the spirits of the dead pokémon. The grunts tried to stop him (I still don't know why), but a lone Marowak got in the way. She fought them, using her bone to drive them back. I remembered that Marowak lived here as well, but they were very rare. I didn't know where they could have hidden, until I saw that the grunts were after Cubone. I later found out that Marowak skulls were a rare commodity, since they are normally worn by their children.

I watched as one of them sent out a Haunter. It was a ghost, and I thought he would turn against the others, or try to reason with them. Instead, he told the ghost to fly at Marowak. It entered her body and closed off her eyes. It left the body, and removed her soul. One of the grunts sent out a Graveler, and it punched the unconscious Marowak. It pummeled her until her bones broke from the force. Her skull began to splinter, and I turned away in disgust. One of the grunts, a girl, turned in my general direction, but I barely noticed. I was hidden from them, and had just had my first taste of death.

It would not be my last…

After that horrifying incident, Team Rocket had quickly been disbanded. Three years later, however, Mr. Fuji got wind of a new rising of Team Rocket. After the Tower Incident, he had been researching powerful pokémon, in an attempt to stop Team Rocket. The graves had been moved into a small building to prevent a repeat of the incident, but still he did his research. He found that a mysterious 'Pokémon X', so named by his fellow researchers, hid itself away beneath the sea hundreds of years ago, in an attempt to hide its own power. He asked me to go, to find Pokémon X, and to keep Team Rocket away from ultimate power.

He could not have known that one of his colleagues would sell their joint information to Neo Team Rocket. Yet one of them did, and Team Rocket has joined me in my search for Pokémon X. This man is one member of Team Rocket. And my Cubone is mad.

It was his mother who died that day, almost exactly three years ago. Killed by men just like the one before him. Though this man had not been there, the rage was the same. He saw the man, looked in his eyes; the man was more than capable of killing either human or pokémon. He had never killed, but he was willing to make an exception with this human.

Without an order, Cubone rushed forward. The grunt was surprised, but I was in shock. I figured out quickly enough that Cubone was in a frenzy. The Lonely Pokémon raced towards him, bone club held at the ready. Cubone began to glow, ignoring the other pokémon completely. It was just at that moment that I snapped back to my senses, and tried to recall Cubone. I had only one pokémon, but I could not let Cubone kill.

The other pokémon, a Houndour, braced itself for impact. Neither grunt nor pokémon had quite understood the intentions of my Cubone…

No. Not my Cubone. He was gone forever. He had just evolved into a Marowak. His rage towards Team Rocket, along with the grief he felt for the passing of his mother, had given him the strength to evolve. And he intended to kill the grunt that stood before him.

Houndour figured it out quickly enough. It grabbed the bone in its jaws, trying to stop the attack. Though it caught the bone in its teeth, most of the power had hurt it. Since the attack was of the Ground type, and Houndour was a Fire pokémon, the damage was incredible. It fainted right away, from an attack that would have killed a human.

Not wasting any time, the grunt recalled his pokémon and ran away. Marowak was not prepared for another attack right away, and so I managed to recall him. I would have to remind him not to kill, so that he would never lower himself to the level of those murdering Team Rocket assholes.

And so began my journey to find Pokémon X…


	2. Scyther

Pokémon X

Scyther

Marowak… After evolving against a Rocket grunt, he had been more aggressive. After I called him back, I had to take him to a Pokémon Centre. They were able to restrain him, to keep him from going on a rampage. 'Shit,' I thought to myself. Since Marowak is my only pokémon, any problem he has keeps me from progressing on my journey. The Centre of Violet City, where I am now, is so empty… This city reminds me of my hometown, and so I feel like staying here.

As I left the Centre, meaning to explore the town, I saw a man tending to his Scyther, cleaning its claws. I saw him watching me, but made no note of it. At the time, I thought he was just another trainer. I had no idea who he was, or that he followed me out of the Centre, until much later.

The Bellsprout Tower, which had stood for centuries, could withstand an earthquake. Learning this was a great moment for me, and I could not wait to climb it. However, I was sent away because I had no pokémon with me. On my way back to the Centre, I ran into the last person I wanted to see; the Rocket grunt from before had found his way to this peaceful town, and eyed me with rage.

"You bastard! Your son of a bitch Marowak busted my Houndour! He won't be able to eat for weeks! He's in the emergency ward of a Pokémon Centre, and it's all your fault!" He came at me, most likely intending to kill me. At the last minute, the Scyther from the Pokémon Centre came out of nowhere and saved my life. The guy followed his pokémon, giving it orders. Still in shock, I couldn't tell what happened then. I later found that the Bugcatcher was experienced at battle, and was going to challenge me to a battle. When he saw me being attacked, his Scyther intervened.

With the man down, he helped me up. "You okay?" I couldn't tell him I was, so he started leading me towards the Centre. Only later, after I regained my senses, would I wonder what happened to the grunt. At the time, I only wondered whether or not he had been scarred away for good. Marowak was my primary concern, and I needed to thank my rescuer.

"Thanks," I said to the Bugcatcher. He shook his head, as if to say I didn't need to thank him. "Are you okay?" he asked. I responded that I was fine, and he introduced himself. "I'm Koji. Lucky my Scyther was fast enough to help you out. What was his problem?" One explanation later, he didn't look surprised. "It makes sense… Pokémon can be pretty pissed when someone like their mom dies… It's like that with people, too, and an angry Marowak is not something anyone expects to face."

His face lit up, almost as though he had an ingenious thought. "Why don't I help you out? With my bugs, I can help you fight people. And if you run into any trouble, Scyther can help you out? What do you say?" Being offered assistance was among the least expected things on my list of what would come to pass on my journey, but I agreed. I had no idea just how fateful that was, or how it would affect my journey. But now, I had a friend with more pokémon. From the pokémon of my new friend, I thought that my Marowak would quickly learn how to restrain itself, and how to refrain from killing… Maybe avoid the possibility of ever killing, under any circumstances…

I thought wrong…


	3. Pinsir

Pokémon X

Pinsir

After our battles in Violet City, I told Koji my tale. He quickly insisted on joining me in my journey, and together we left for Goldenrod City. When we found the pass, however, it was blocked by a tree. Seeing as there was no other way past, the two of us decided instead to go through the ruins of Alph.

Within the ancient city, there lay an ancient mystery. The large cavern had enigmatic carvings on the walls, made long before the Johto region had been founded. To date, no one could decipher their meaning. The only other cave visible in the monotonous hills had odd text and jumbled images. This is where Koji and I spent the night together under the stars.

What happened that night, I will never tell anyone. I can barely understand it myself. All I can say is that until that night, I had never been fearful of anyone. Not even in the Tower did I fear those murderers; I hated them. I would always hate them, so long as I could only see the world through hate. But that night showed me fear, and so I began to question everything. That was probably what got me through my later journeys.

Either way, the two of us woke up to the sound of rumbling. The sound was rather low, but we were soon investigating the source. We entered a small cave that seemed to be abandoned, but was where the sound was loudest.

"Pinsir! Find out where that noise is coming from!" Koji released his bug pokémon, which soon ran off to locate whatever was causing the noise. It soon ran back to us, followed by a huge boulder. This was the second time that night I had feared, but this was much different. The boulder seemed to be covered in moss, since it was green. When it roared, though, I knew it wasn't a real boulder.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" The bone hit the boulder, knocking it back. Pinsir regained its courage and attacked it as well. Fighting and Ground attacks against a Rock type… Uncurling, we found ourselves face to face with…

To be continued in Pokémon X: Golem


	4. Golem

Pokémon X

Golem

The Megaton Pokémon Golem roared at us. It was bloodcurdling, but still we stood strong. When it started rolling again, however, we ran out of the tunnel. In the night air, courage seemed to leave me. I looked back in time to see Golem roll over Pinsir, crushing it with enough force to faint it. Recalling Pinsir, Koji sent out Scyther. A man leapt from behind Golem, a look of madness upon him. I could never forget the look on his face. He was as though all hell had broken loose before him.

"Golem! Defense Curl, then Rollout!" The pokémon curled its body and began to roll again. Scyther dodged the attack easily. I remained rooted to the spot. I had seen him before, but I could not remember where. I refused to let myself remember, for fear that I would lose my self-control.

The crushing force of a Rock attack could defeat a Bug- and Flying-Pokémon easily, but Scyther would not stand still long enough to be defeated. I barely saw the mad look filling Koji, so focused was I on the Golem. Finally, my courage allowed me to move. "Who are you?" I asked the attacking foe.

"You ask me who I am? I am the legendary Yamato, one of the Ancient Four! I serve Team Rocket, and you will pay for your crimes!" I couldn't deny his past any more; I knew he was one of the three who had attacked Marowak all those years ago. His accusation meant nothing to me, but then, he wasn't talking to me anyway.

Scyther used its speed to get behind Golem. Astonished, Yamato shouted a cry of rage. Golem rolled forward at top speed. I was left watching as Golem crushed Koji, breaking his bones and forcing his internal organs to burst. His blood stained the ground, and his ground skull remained in fragments. Scyther stopped flying, with no trainer to command it.

Marowak and I watched as our friend died, just as we watched while his mother died. Three years ago, we sat by as this man killed an innocent pokémon. That was nothing like this time. This time, Marowak and I reached an unimaginable rage. Marowak used Bonemerang without a command, and I watched as the bone hit Yamato's throat. I felt justified when I grabbed him by the throat and heard him say in his dying breath, "You're in this for good now…"

It began to rain as Marowak and I buried the remains of Koji. Beside him, we planted Yamato in the ground. Their bodies looked at us innocently, but I hated Yamato so much at that moment. A wild Spearow tried to get a scrap, but it flew away when it looked at me. I looked in a puddle, and found the same murderous look upon my face that I had found on Yamato's. I then realized what I had done, and I collapsed from the shock. Silently, morbidly, Scyther and Golem approached me.

'What have I done?' I remained in my thoughts until Golem hoisted me onto its back, and it carried me over Union Cave. All I could think of was, 'Why?'


	5. Tropius

Pokémon X

Tropius

I awoke the next day, in the Azalea Town Pokécenter. Of Golem, there was no sign. Scyther stood over me with a worried look on its face. I guessed that it only had me to turn to since Koji died, but Golem was just as loyal to me.

Looking for Nurse Joy, I saw a young girl speaking to her. The orange clothes showed that she was a Pokémon Ranger. Every now and then she would look in my direction, and I remember the multiple emotions that filled her features. I couldn't understand them then, but I can identify them now, no problem.

She walked over to me after a while. I noticed her smile even then, so filled with innocence and hope. Not much like now, I think, but don't tell anyone else. We're getting off track, though. The point is that she looked nice to me… By that, I mean she looked like she was going to be nice to me… Ah, what the hell, she was hot.

"Whew! They really need to turn up the AC in this place!" I muttered. She couldn't have heard, but still she gave a slight blush. Taking a seat beside me, she drew the attention of almost every guy in the place. I didn't dare take a good look at her, for fear of embarrassment, but I couldn't help but take passing glances at her. Occasionally I found her looking at me too.

Eventually she leaned over towards me. She held out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

I think my heart skipped a beat when that happened. "Sh-Shogu" I stammered. I obviously regretted it. I looked like a goddamned fool, but in the grand scheme of things I suppose it was for the best.

"Nice name," she said with a smirk. "What pokémon do you have?"

Of course, I am much more confident with my pokémon than I was with my emotions. I reached into my pocket and found a small device which Mr. Fuji had given me before I left. Being one of the top scientists in the Kanto League, on par with Professor Oak and Blaine, he had easy access to high-tech devices such as this; a Pokédex. I turned it on and changed modes to a form that showed Sakura which species I owned.

She scrolled through the files. "Wow, eight pokémon owned? How long have you been training, an hour?" she said jokingly. I grabbed it from her and looked. Cubone, Marowak. It registered one form before evolution and one after. Scyther, Pinsir. Since Koji died, I suppose I had to take care of those two. Beedrill, Butterfree. I hadn't known he had two more pokémon. Houndour, Golem. I blinked, trying to comprehend why my Pokédex registered those two as owned.

"Shogu, Sakura, your pokémon are healed now" called Nurse Joy. Still in a daze, I went to the counter to get my pokéballs and have the Pokédex checked for errors. I barely noticed Sakura beside me until I felt a hand on my back. She was holding eight pokéballs in a special tray, but when I noticed her she forced me outside, Scyther following worriedly. As soon as we exited she dropped the tray, grabbed one pokéball from it, and released a large dinosaur with leafy wings. The Pokédex registered it as Tropius. That was the first time I ever saw the creature, but it wouldn't be the last.

"Shogu, you are hereby under arrest for murder" yelled Sakura.

AN: Yes, I'm still alive. I'll try to work on this fic as much as I can, so pay attention to it


End file.
